My cheshire cat
by dutchesssweetsmile
Summary: Daisuke pov Dai like everyone else is suppose to hate dark but can he really slight Risa bashing Note: idea from are you alice? Story goes along with My Duchess


Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel

Note: in this Daisuke Wiz Risa Riku Satoshi are 16

* * *

In all of Wonderland there is another being disliked by everyone just as much as the queen of hearts herself. His name is Dark or know by the rest of the wonderlanders as The Cheshire cat. Yes it is quiet possible for another being to be just as hated as the queen here in Wonderland. The Queen hates him (when he flirting with others) The Hatter hates him, the white rabbit hates him, Alice hates, and even I the duchess hates him...Well I'm supposed to hate him, but he _is_ my cat. My precious sweet Cheshire cat.

All the wonderlanders just like me can't remember how they got here after waking up. They could only remember their names. All I can remember was waking up in a plush bed and that my name was Daisuke. I looked around the room trying to figure exactly where I was until my eyes landed on the far right corner. There was a teen the looking the same age as me with sharp blue eyes and matching hair with ...white rabbit ears? I later figured out his name is Satoshi. He told me that I was now apart of this world he created to find Alice. I am to play the part of the Duchess. He also informed me of other stuff like the rules of this world, who the people are and the most important part of being the Duchess: Hating the Cheshire cat the most.

At a few weeks I finally got used to my role. The hardest thing was geeing use to the clothes though. A small black hat that sits on the right side of my red hair with a white rose in front. A black and white stripped dress shirt with the sleeves starting at my elbow then going down a little over my fingers and a big ribbon behind my neck. Then a pair of white short going to my knees and brown boots going up to my knees. I was embarrassed about how I looked until Satoshi finally convinced me my look is fine. He said I was going to be meeting some people very some. Oh how right he was. The first people I met were during tea time. It was the Mad Hatter and the March hare or know as Krad and Wiz. Krad seemed scary at first with his sharp golden feline eyes but is a nice guy. Well besides the fact that he messed up most of my parlor with his sword. I now know that he gets mad easily hint his name but he doesn't always have to take his anger out on my house every time. Wiz on the other hand is simply adorable with his droopy brown ears over his white hair and big red eyes. He told me stories of him , Satoshi and Krad playing together as he stuffed his mouth with strawberries. I couldn't help but smile as I got to know them. However I felt this slight pain in my heart as if I know them already.

Next I met the dormouse or as every one calls her Riku. Right off the bat her and I became the best of friends. For a whole day we just talked. May it be about tea, tarty tarts flavors, the wonderlanders or her sister Risa or well know as the Queen. The next day she took me around to visit the rest of the wonderlanders. There was Daiki the caterpillar, The cooks/bakers Emiko and Towa and many more.

One of the last people that I met was Riku twin sister Risa the Queen. From what I heard from Riku was that her sister was pushy, bossy, self-centered, winey, all around mean stuck up control freak. Can I just say she hit the hammer right on the head, but she forgot a few things. Annoying, moody brat. From the time I walked in tell the time I left she kept glaring at me. If looks could kill I would probably be 18 ft under. She kept criticizing my out-fit about how it's to small for me. Yea says the person who is a crumb of a tarty tart away from ripping their tight dress. Sigh anyway out of all these people I still haven't met that important one. Until two weeks later.

I just got done with helping my walrus butler clean up after another mess thanks to my favorite lovely friend the Mad Hatter. Hope you caught the sarcasm in that. Then after another minute of "thank you mistress" or " You're too kind Madam" by my butlers I went out for a walk and yes I'm ok with calling me mistress and madam. Anyway I had a certain urge of going outside even though it has been raining all day. It was like something was calling to me. I walked all around central Wonderland passing bakeries, book stores, pubs, and fountains. I suddenly stopped at an opening to an alley way. My feet started moving forward as a soft chime of a bell passed my ears. I kept forward passing puddles until I saw a body leaning up against the middle of the alley wall. My feet moved faster towards the body. It was by looks of it a male a few years older than me. He wore a tight dark purple sleeve less muscle shirt and with leather black pants. His hair was dark purple falling in front of his face with two pink and purple ears and a tail to match. Snapping out of my daze I quickly check his breathing, thankfully he was. Even though it was a little forced. I closed my eyes and forehead on his, he had slight hypothermia. He needed to get warm fast! I needed to get him back to my mansion some how. I opened my eyes to find his opened too. It removed my forehead lighting fast backing up a bit. When i got over my shock I was staring into deep amethyst that seemed dead. A few seconds later he closed his eyes once again going into a deep sleep.

It took all my strength but I got both us back. With the help from my walrus butlers we got our guest into dry clothes then into bed. I placed a light green mushroom to help slight sickness then off to bed I went. For some reason the mansion seems warmer tonight I thought as drifted into sleep.

_**CRASH!**_

I awoke to the sound of the crash coming from my guest room. I rushed in to see is he was alright but he wasn't in the bed or even the room. Next I rush to washroom. there he was on the floor with broken glass from the looking glass around. Tears stream down his face. Each tear that I saw hit the ground caused my heart so much pain. Why did it feel as if the tears were my fault. My heart couldn't take it anymore I moved around the glass falling to me knees in front of him encircling him in my embrace.

I softly spoke "please don't cry, please" as tears washed down my own face.

He just said nothing, he did nothing. He just sat there in shock as I tightened my hug burying my face in his chest. We sat this for a while. He looked down at me and simply muttered "Why?, Why do you care if I cry? I'm the Cheshire cat, the second most hated being in wonderland."

I slowly shock my head no as I looked up into his eyes with determination. "Yes, what you say is true, but it doesn't mean I have to agree. In my mind it's saying to not care but I do because my heart tells me to care and love you." I place a hand on his cheek to caress it even he flinched at first while I move his bangs from his eyes with my other. "Anyway what kind of owner would I be If I didn't take care of My Cheshire cat."

He stared at me in complete shock until he offered me a small grin. He returned my previous embrace bring me as close as possibly. "Thank you..."

I flushed in embarrassment of how I forgot to introduce myself. I quickly pulled away a little. "OH...Ah were are my manners! My name is Daisuke or the Duchess."

He looks at for a while before letting out a small chuckle. "The names Dark , the Cheshire cat. At your service." He brought one of my hands up to his face to place a soft kiss on it. I sit there staring at him letting a smile form on my lips.

"Welcome home Dark."

In all of wonderland everyone hates the Cheshire, but not as much as everyone hates the queen of hearts. Even I the duchess am supposed to hate him, but I can't. All I want to do is make him happy so that one day he'll show me his famous Cheshire grin. He isn't just any cat, he's _my_ Cheshire cat.


End file.
